


Un osito de peluche de Taiwán

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya podía verlo en su rostro, en cada movimiento y en cada gesto. No tardaría en explotar como acostumbraba hacer. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué le cuestionaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? Si decía algo porque lo decía, si callaba algo porque lo callaba. De pie en el cuarto de Andrómeda, el Pegasus tomó aire para soportar lo que viniese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un osito de peluche de Taiwán

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)
> 
> Fic MALO si los hay, pero lo escribí yo así que me la aguanto y lo llevo con orgullo *mira el horizonte como Napoleón*. En teoría era un songfic con una canción de la Portuaria, pero no venía al caso y la saqué.

Seiya podía verlo en su rostro, en cada movimiento y en cada gesto. No tardaría en explotar como acostumbraba hacer. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué le cuestionaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? Si decía algo porque lo decía, si callaba algo porque lo callaba. De pie en el cuarto de Andrómeda, el Pegasus tomó aire para soportar lo que viniese.

Odiaba ser siempre el que quedase como el ogro de la historia, lo que exigía lo exigiría cualquier persona. No pedía mucho, sólo un poco de amor. Un amor que comenzaba a escasear entre ellos. No le molestaba que saliera con sus amigos, ni que tuviera una vida social, intereses en otras cosas o temas que atender, ¿pero por qué negar que cada día algo nuevo acabara sumándose? Y ya Shun las sentía como excusas: "No puedo Shunny, tengo mucho por estudiar" "Hoy tengo taller" "Hoy quedé con los chicos de ir a un seminario". Estúpido de su parte fue haber dejado de lado las cosas que le gustaban por estar más tiempo junto al Pegasus, pero así fue en su momento, prefería estar a su lado antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, de pie en el cuarto mirándose y discutiendo sin comprender los motivos del otro. Uno cuestionaba mientras el otro escuchaba, y el que escuchaba terminó por cuestionar lo que le cuestionaban. Sí, todo un lío, pero era típico entre ellos buscarle el pelo al huevo y la quinta pata al gato. Nunca hablaban del problema en sí, sino que siempre se iban por las ramas, lo cierto es que les aterraba llegar al punto, a la raíz del problema, llegar y descubrir que en realidad las cosas no daban para más.

—¡Nunca me entiendes! –terminó por explotar Shun, su vida parecía una telenovela de bajo presupuesto.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de buscar consolarlo cuando estallaba así y expresó sus motivos.

—Contigo todo es difícil, Shun. No puedo decir ni hacer nada que siempre lo cuestionas y nunca es suficiente.

Las lágrimas de Andrómeda eran de impotencia, de ver como todo se iba a pique sin poder evitarlo.

—No soporto tus mentiras; ¡¿por qué lo haces!? —Jamás sospechó del otro un engaño y era algo que jamás sospecharía de Seiya.  
—Porque si te digo la verdad sé que te enojaras. Prefiero mentirte y decirte que debo hacer cosas antes que confesarte que quiero salir, ¡siempre te enojas cuando prefiero ir a algún lado con los chicos!  
—¡No me enoja eso! ¡Me enoja la mentira! ¡Yo lo deje todo por ti!... –qué idiota se sintió Shun al decir eso—¡Dejé español, dejé las clases de pintura, lo dejé todo!  
—¡Y yo no te lo pedí! —se exaltó el morocho --¡No me exijas a mí que lo deje todo!  
—¡No quiero que lo hagas! Solo... —calló de golpe, era inútil discutir eso con Seiya, sin embargo fue más fuerte que él y lo terminó diciendo—¡No me amas como yo te amo a ti! ¡Prefiero mil veces estar contigo y tú antes también preferías eso, en cambio ahora…!

Silencio, un silencio abrumador por parte del Pegasus que lo dejó helado.

—Te amo... pero no soporto que me cuestiones todo, nunca llegamos a ningún lado con estas discusiones sin sentido... —dijo quebrando ese pesado silencio, Andrómeda seguía llorando de pie, caminando nervioso de un lado al otro.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos en ese último tiempo? Llevaban casi seis años de novios, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, hasta que a sus quince se descubrieron de otra forma: Amantes y cómplices. Pasó de ser una simple amistad a un noviazgo y terminaron amándose, vaya que sí... Fue amor. Sin embargo se encontraban allí, cuestionándose cosas sin sentido, peleándose todos los días porque uno dijo algo o porque el otro lo calló. A Shun le costaba horrores comprender a Seiya, sentía sus mentiras y sus actos como prueba de su desamor, de su cansancio y no pudo evitar preguntarle si justamente era eso, que ya estaba cansado de él. Estúpido de su parte pues el Pegasus no diría que si aunque así lo fuese, no lo lastimaría de esa forma.

Mil veces rompieron y mil veces más se arreglaron, descubriendo que su relación simbiótica era tan adictiva como la droga. Les aterraba perderse, les aterraba perder la amistad, quedar solos, olvidar al otro, arruinar la amistad que siempre tuvieron los cinco, la hermandad que habían construido con los años y que fortificaron a causas de las guerras.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Andrómeda casi en un susurro, con el temor de que el otro lo escuchase y propusiese lo que tanto temían.

Fue un segundo, en donde se quedó observando a ese joven que había sido su pareja durante toda su adolescencia, con quien había compartido tantas emociones, quien conocía su lado más oscuro, sus miedos y temores, quien había sido su primer hombre, su primer amor y por mucho tiempo su principal pilar en su vida, lo que más le importaba. Era hermoso o quizás sus sentimientos hacia él le hacían verlo hermoso.

—No lo sé —respondió el Pegasus llevando las manos a la cintura y exhalando el aire retenido—. Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte —musitó con tristeza.

Le regaló una media sonrisa melancólica y posó los ojos sobre el conejo de peluche que le había regalado cuando tan solo habían cumplido un año. Recordando su cara angelical completamente iluminada al ver ese simple conejo blanco, aunque en realidad el gesto de Seiya había sido lo que le alegró, ya que el Pegasus no era muy dado a dar regalos por considerarlo algo cursi.

Luego observó el pequeño caracol que juntos habían encontrado en la playa, luego de tener su primera discusión fuerte y consecuente separación. Ese caracol era el emblema de su relación, lo guardaron para recordar por qué estaban juntos y Shun había sido el encargado de tenerlo como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Después bajó la vista a la alfombra para esconder así sus ojos humedecidos que, repletos de recuerdos, amenazaban con soltar lágrimas de dolor. La alfombra, que muchas veces había sido su nido de amor para evitar hacer ruido con el rechinar de la cama y alertar al hermano mayor.

Frene a ese recuerdo Seiya rió bajo desconcertándolo, aunque Shun comprendió que al igual que él, los buenos recuerdos golpearon a su mente.

Finalmente el Pegasus levantó la vista para posarla en las esmeraldas de su dulce niño, niño que había crecido y que ya era un adulto, para soltar un sincero:

—Gracias por tu amor. Que sé, no lo merezco. Gracias por estos años.

Eso había sonado a despedida y vaya que lo era.

Shun comprendió que algo se había quebrado, que algo había "muerto" para dejar paso a otras emociones. Etapas que se queman, situaciones, obstáculos que se atraviesan. Muchas veces se tropieza, pero lo bueno es levantarse y seguir.

Andrómeda lo comprendió todo y por eso, con una sonrisa similar a la que portaba el otro pronunció:

—¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

Seiya suspiró a punto de abrir su boca para dar una respuesta, aunque supo que no era necesario pues no necesitaban las palabras entre ellos. Ya no.

—¿Tú… quieres ser mi amigo? ¿A pesar de todo?  
—Intentémoslo, no te quiero perder. Eres una parte importante de mi vida –respondió secándose las lágrimas.

Juntos atravesaron la puerta del cuarto, a la par de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Habían madurado y lo que exigían del otro en buena ley no se lo podían ofrecer mutuamente; pero las cosas buenas son las que tienen más peso por sobre las cosas malas. Bien o mal habían sido amigos por mucho mas años de lo que fueron parejas, era justo darse una nueva oportunidad.   
¿Desesperación? ¿Temor a quedarse solos? No, en realidad lo que no querían era perderse a ellos mismos. Se querían demasiado como para dejar de verse y hablarse por sólo seis años de noviazgo, no era justo. Había sido ese mismo temor de perderse mutuamente lo que los arrastró a seguir adelante con una relación que moría cada día más en medio de dolorosas discusiones.  
Hacía años que todo había muerto entre ellos y nunca lo habían querido reconocer, y si seguían juntos era precisamente por su amistad.

Ya llegarían nuevos amores a sus vidas. Se lloraría nuevamente y se aprenderían nuevas lecciones.

Fin.


End file.
